1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server apparatuses and the like that transmit upgrade information to manufacturing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a group management system has been known that is provided with one or more manufacturing apparatuses for performing a predetermined semiconductor process on processing target substrates, and a server apparatus connected to the one or more manufacturing apparatuses.
An execution software program for controlling the manufacturing apparatuses is upgraded in the following manner. First, MO drives, CD drives, or the like are connected to the manufacturing apparatuses, and information used for upgrading the software program is copied to the manufacturing apparatuses. When the information used for upgrading is installed on the manufacturing apparatuses, upgrade of the software program is completed.
It should be noted that as a related technique, there is a recipe management method for matching recipes retained by both of a server apparatus and one or more semiconductor manufacturing apparatus (see JP 2006-73845A, for example). Furthermore, as a related technique, there is also a method for transmitting a program used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, from an external apparatus (see JP 2004-47837A and JP 2002-217182A, for example).
Furthermore, as a related technique, so-called batch-type vertical heat treatment apparatuses have been known (see Japanese Patent No. 3543996 and JP 2002-25997A).
However, when information used for upgrading is copied to and installed on each of manufacturing apparatuses, there are the problems that an operator has to perform a very complicated operation, and it takes much time to perform this operation.
It should be noted that although a method for matching recipes between a server apparatus and manufacturing apparatuses has been known as described above, a method for upgrading an execution software program for controlling manufacturing apparatuses as appropriate via a network has not been known.